


Five

by cloudyworld



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Sarah are getting married, and one by one, everyone finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

When Spencer found out, he was nothing short of extremely pleased. He had seen this coming, with the way Brendon was when he was around Sarah, as well as the way he talked about her when she wasn’t around. She was radiant, charming and easy to talk to, and had the ability to compliment Brendon like no one else he had dated.    
  
At one point, Spencer had a dream that the two of them were picking out furniture a couple months ago, and from that moment on, he knew Sarah was going to be the one that Brendon wrote these songs for, and that she was the one he’d sing them to, when he thinks they’re totally alone and no one can hear them whispering between each other. Spencer had seen Brendon at his worst, after past relationships had torn the other man in two, finding him collapsed outside the bus, hiding in his hoodies. He had seen him empty.   
  
Spencer prayed he’d never have to see his friend like that again, and finally, now he wouldn’t have to.    
  
Brendon told Spencer himself, the day after he had done it, arm and arm with Sarah, a ring glittering on her dainty fingers. Spencer couldn’t help the grin that lit up his face when Brendon asked him to be the best man.    
  
“Of course,” he had replied, hugging his friend again. “Of course. I will.”    
  
  
When Dallon found out, he cheered in delight. Brendon gushed about her constantly, scribbling in notebooks and on napkins lines to songs with no tune, songs about her eyes and the way she looks when she sees him. Songs about how lucky he is to have her in his life. Dallon knows a little bit about true love, things he knows he feels when he’s with Breezy and with Amelie.    
  
He can see the same thing in Brendon when he and Sarah are together.    
  
When Brendon told him, Dallon promised him a bunch of presents, his blessings and support, and hoped that in turn they better give him a bunch of friends for Amelie to play with. Laughing, they embraced again, Dallon squeezing the younger man tightly. Even for the short time that he has known Brendon, Dallon can tell how much he has grown.   
  
  
Ian found out when he ran into them after dinner, noticing their sheepish but bright smiles and the ring Sarah wore. He didn’t need Brendon to tell him what had happened, he figured it out immediately.    
  
Later, Ian would feel bad for the shouting and cries of delight he let out, but for that moment, he figured the two of them wouldn’t mind. Ian can’t stop himself from asking when the wedding is, where they want to have it, and if he can help plan it, because he’s pretty good at planning parties, and weddings are kind of the same thing, right? All Brendon and Sarah could do was laugh, tell him they haven’t really decided, and sure, he can help plan it. Sarah said she’d even pay him to be the wedding planner, if he wanted to be.    
  
“No money, I’ll do it for free,” he told them, grinning. “I’ll be your reception entertainment too, to save you money!”    
  
That night, Ian was already thinking of ideas, trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut so no one else found out before Brendon and Sarah were ready to tell them.    
  
  
Jon found out when he discovered an email in his inbox with a picture of the happy couple, and then one of Sarah and the ring.    
  
He sat back in his seat, smiling. He hadn’t seen Brendon that happy in ages. It made him a little nostalgic.    
  
Idly, he felt the cat nudge at his leg, meowing for attention. Bending in half, Jon scooped the cat up, cradling it in his arms.    
  
“When do you think the wedding will be?” he asked, scratching behind the cat’s ears. It just purred, making him laugh.    
  
“Maybe they won’t mind if I bring you as my date. Brendon would be cool with that, don’t you think?”   
  
Opening a new email, Jon slowly typed back with the hand that wasn’t holding the cat  _Congratulations, man._   
  
  
Ryan didn’t find out until a letter came for him, confused as to why such an elaborate card was being sent to him, until he opened it, not even taking it inside.   
  
_Dear Friend, you are cordially invited to the wedding of_   
  
He threw the card across the ground, planting himself on the curb, feeling dizzy. He tried to take a few deep breaths, but only sobs came out, his shoulders shaking as he buried his head in his hands.    
  
Ryan remembered cold nights after shows, where they’d huddle together and talk about stupid shit like cute girls in the front row. He remembered sharing beds, sharing t-shirts, sharing everything. He remembered those intimate looks Brendon would give him in front of hundreds of people, though Ryan was only aware of him, and the sound of his heart heavy in his ears.    
  
He sat there awhile, until he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, then someone sitting beside him. He heard the click of a lighter, then a soft inhale, before he could smell the smoke.    
  
“Here.”    
  
Lifting his head, he found Z’s tiny fingers holding the lit cigarette out to him.    
  
He took it from her without saying a word, taking a deep drag, easing the tension out of his frame.    
  
She looked down at the return address as she lit her own cigarette.    
  
“Are we going?”    
  
Ryan blew the smoke out of his mouth, wincing.    
  
“Yeah.” 


End file.
